Egyptian Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Egyptian Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Egypt. Note that one of the features of Egyptian deities is their tendency to merge together and thus be worshiped as a single entity, Amun-Ra is one of the most popular mergings. Deities *'Amu' **Air Manipulation **Creation **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Imperceptibility **Ram Physiology **Truth Inducement *'Anubis' **Dark Arts **Guardianship **Jackal Physiology **Necromancy **Truth Inducement **Underworld Lordship *'Apep' **Assailant **Chaos Manipulation **Darkness Manipulation **Destruction **Hypnosis **Poison Generation ***Venomous Fangs **Resurrection **Snake Physiology **Stone Mimicry *'Ash' **Plant Manipulation **Limited Water Manipulation *'Bastet' **Dance Manipulation **Feline Manipulation **Feline Physiology **Guardianship **Music Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Solar Manipulation *'Geb' **Cave Manipulation **Desert Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Earth Mimicry **Earthquake Generation **Fertility Inducement **Mountain Manipulation **Plant Growth *'Hathor' **Air Manipulation **Cow Physiology **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment **Musical Empathy **Performance Art Intuition **Pleasure Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Soul Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Underworld Lordship *'Heka' **Healing **Magic **Omniscience **Soul Manipulation *'Heqet' **Fertility Inducement **Frog Physiology **Life-Force Manipulation *'Horus' **Air Manipulation **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Falcon Physiology **Guardianship **Predator Instinct ***Stealth Tactics **Sky Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Isis' **Fertility Inducement **Life-Force Manipulation **Magic **Nature Manipulation ***Nature Enhancement **Resurrection *'Khepri' **Beetle Physiology **Reincarnation **Resurrection **Solar Manipulation *'Khonsu' **Guardianship **Healing **Lunar Manipulation **Time Manipulation **Youth Inducement *'Ma'at' **Cosmic Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Season Manipulation **Truth Inducement *'Mut' **Creation **Fertility Inducement **Life-Force Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Neith' **Creation Embodiment ***Creation **Hunting Intuition **Supernatural Wisdom **Thread Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Water Embodiment ***Water Manipulation *'Nephthys' **Death-Force Manipulation **Guardianship **Kite Physiology **Necromancy **Underworld Lordship *'Nut' **Air Manipulation **Air Mimicry **Cosmic Manipulation **Darkness Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation *'Osiris' **Fertility Inducement **Necromancy **Plant Growth **Plant Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Ptah' **Architecture Manipulation **Creation ***Constructs Creation ***Universe Creation **Enhanced Crafting **Resurrection **Supreme Voice *'Ra' **Creation **Enhanced Charisma **Falcon Physiology **Fire Manipulation **Fire Mimicry **Light Manipulation **Solar Manipulation *'Sekhmet' **Bow Construction **Enhanced Archery **Desert Manipulation ***Desert Creation (via breath) **Destruction **Disaster Manipulation **Disease Manipulation **Feral Mind **Healing **Lioness Physiology **Rage Inducement **Solar Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Serket' **Necromancy **Paralysis Inducement **Poison Generation **Scorpion Physiology *'Set' **Chaos Manipulation (in later myths) **Dehydration **Desert Manipulation ***Desert Adaptation **Disaster Manipulation **Sand Manipulation **Sandstorm Creation **Weather Manipulation *'Shu' **Air Manipulation **Air Mimicry **Peace Inducement **Serenity Inducement **Wind Generation *'Sobek' **Combat Empowerment **Crocodile Physiology **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Fear Empowerment **Fear Inducement **Lake/River Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Water Manipulation **Wetland Manipulation *'Tefnut' **Air Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Precipitation Manipulation **Rain Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Thoth' **Astrology **Literary Manipulation **Magic **Mathematics Manipulation **Omniscience **Projected Thermography **Supreme Voice *'Wepwawet' **Canine Physiology **Combat Empowerment **Combat Perception **Death Inducement **Enhanced Combat **Predator Instinct **War Manipulation ***War Inducement Known Users Gallery File:Hathor_megami_tensei.jpg|Hathor (Megami Tensei) 220px-Anubis_standing.svg.png|Anubis is the Jackal-headed God of Mummification and the Afterlife Bast.jpg|Bast - goddess of Cats, Protection, and Sun Heliopolitans.jpg|Heliopolitans (Marvel Comics) 1000px-The Egyptian Gods.jpg|Some of the major Egyptian gods (The Kane Chronicles) ISIS GODDESS.jpg|Isis, Goddess of motherhood, magic, and fertility Anubis_H.png|Anubis (Valkyrie Crusade) Hathor_H.png|Hathor (Valkyrie Crusade) Isis_H.png|Isis (Valkyrie Crusade) Nephthys_H.png|Nephthys (Valkyrie Crusade) Sekhmet_H.png|Sekhmet (Valkyrie Crusade) Tefnut_H.png|Tefnut (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies